


Celebration

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, bring your own pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-20
Updated: 2005-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My response to the "Day After Voldemort Died" challenge on HP for Grownups. Exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Bring your own pairing, or read it as gen.

"Where are you going?" Ron said.

"I'm going on fucking holiday," Harry said.

"But the celebration!" Hermione said.

"Sod the party," Harry said. "It's just one more expectation, one more bloody responsibility. I've had enough."

"I have to admit," Snape said, making the other three jump, "that, as loathe as I am to admit it, I find myself in complete agreement with Mr. Potter."

"As do I," Lupin said.

Which is how the five of them found themselves in Tijuana, guzzling margaritas and playing truth or dare. And how Severus Snape found himself sunburned in unlikely places the next morning.


End file.
